Knights of Athena
by Teletubby2015
Summary: Kimber Possible has received the Bronze Cloth of Pegasus. Saiya from Knights of the Zodiac makes an appearance. Bonnie and Drakken are a background ship.
1. Kim wins the Bronze Cloth

The slim figure of the redheaded warrior ducks a devastating punch from a hulk of a man.

"Give it up Kimber that Bronze Cloth of Pegasus is mine!" the hulking man grunts as he throws another punch.

"Not going to happen Benthos." the redhead replies as her change her stance slightly.

"That cloth is not leaving Argos you little runt!" Benthos shouts.

"We'll see about that now won't we?" Kimber replies as she throws the Thousand Meteor Punch.

"Benthos watch out!" a teal eyed brunette calls out too late.

"The Thousand Meteor Punch good just like I taught you." says a pale skinned women with raven hair that has impossible green undertones.

"Be quiet Shego!" hisses the brunette.

"I'm a Demi God show some respect Bonnie." Shego says.

"Benthos get up and beat that little Athenian!" Bonnie shouts.

"Looks like your champion has fallen." Shego replies with sneer.

"The winner is Kimber Possible of Athens, Greece." the judge says.

"I can finally prove to Zeus that I'm worthy to be called his daughter and a Demi God." Kim says as she approaches the ancient armor.

"Not mention you're worthy to be called a Knight of Athena." Shego says as she makes her way over to newest holder of the Bronze Cloth of Pegasus.

"All thanks to you pushing me and your guidance." Kimber says as she wipes blood off her face and hands.

"Ah Shego daughter of the God of War Ares herself." the judge says as he kneels before her with his head bowed.

"Kimber here is the daughter of Zeus himself she is more deserving of your respect then I ever will be." Shego says.

"Daughter of Zeus we are honored to have you here in our humble city-state of Argos." The judge says as he kneels and bows his head.

"What's your name my fellow Athenian?" Kimber asks.

"Drakken ma'am." Drakken says.

"Well Drakken rise and I am honored that you show me respect." Kimber says with a soft smile.

"Thank you daughter of the Almighty Zeus." Drakken says as he rises to his feet.

"Please call me Kim." Kim says.

"Where is the one they call Athena's Champion?" a panicked citizen asks as it gets closer.

"That would be me, Kimber Ann Possible daughter of the Almighty Zeus." Kimber says to the panicked citizen as she steps forward.

"Kimber don't forget the Bronze Cloth of Pegasus, you might need it." Shego says.

Kim what seems to be the problem my dear Greek?" Kim asks the citizen.

"A hydra is attacking east Argos!" the citizen replies.

"Hey Emerald!" shouts a familiar voice.

"Saiya?!" Shego shouts whipping her head in the direction of the voice.

"In the flesh my dear Spartan." Saiya says with a sarcastic smile.

"Aphrodite's ghost it's been too long." Shego says wrapping Saiya into a bear hug.

"Whoa excited much daughter of Ares." Saiya says.

"Of course I am son of Hades." Shego says.

"Who is this lovely lady Dragon Shego?" Saiya asks looking at Kim.

"This is Kimber Possible of Athens daughter of Zeus." Shego says with a soft smile.

"Did you know that I owned the Bronze Cloth of Pegasus?" Saiya asks.

"Back off!" Kim says as blades of pure lightning form with chains attached to the hilts.

"Whoa nice power!" Saiya and Shego both say at the same time.

"Wha?" Kim says as she looks down.

"Look I need to go kill a hydra I'll be right back." Kim says.

"Be careful Kimber." Shego says.

"I will Shego." Kim says.

"She has it bad." Saiya says.

"She has what bad Saiya?" Shego asks the former Knight of Athena.

"She's in love my dear." Saiya says.

"She can't be!" Shego exclaims.

"Shego go help your friend." Saiya says pushing her forward.

"Right Bronze Cloth of Dragon!" Shego says as she glows a bright green.

"Go get them Emerald!" Saiya says.

"I'm coming Kimber!" Shego says.


	2. Kim and Shego confess their love

"Kimmie can't be in love with someone else because I love her." Shego says a she runs after Kim.

-Mean in East Argos-

Kim uses her short sword to cut off the Hydra's head.

"Shit I forgot that if you cut one off two more grow back in its place." Kim gasps as one of the Hydra heads strikes at Kim.

"Shield of the Emerald Dragon." Shego shouts as she comes onto the scene.

"Thanks for the help Shego!" Kim says turning around to face Shego.

"Your welcome Princess." Shego says with a tender smile.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Kim asks.

"Because I love you Kimber Ann Possible." Shego says as she grasps Kim's right hand in both of hers.

"And I love you Shena Spartas Ares." Kim says with a loving smile.

The Hydra's two heads move to strike Kim and Shego while they're distracted.

"I don't think so Hydra!" Shego says as she uses her diamond hard shield and glove to block then attack the Hydra.

"You hit him high, I hit him low." Kim says as she charges her fists with thunder and lightning.

Shego attacks the Hydra's heads while Kim with her Demi-god powers active hits the Hydra in the torso causing it to explode.

"Nice job Princess!" Shego shouts giving Kim a high five.

"Same to you Shena." Kim says returning the high five.

"Let's get back to the arena and Drakken." Shego says clasping hers and Kim's hands together.

They head back to Argos' central arena.

"Daughter of Zeus, Daughter of Ares your ok!" Drakken says as he spots them walking up.

"The Hydra has been taken care of." Kim says.

"Thank you Daughter of Zeus, thank you Daughter of Ares." Drakken says as he shakes Kim and Shego's hands.


	3. Kim and Shego recive a gift

"It was no big sir well the hydra was pretty big actually." Kim says.

"Yeah that thing was huge!" Shego says laughing.

"Well I need to head back to Athens." Kim says turning to leave the arena.

"Wait Kimber please accept this token of our gratitude." Drakken gives Kim and Shego a medallion with the Goddess Athena emblazoned on the face.

"Thank you sir." Kim says with a soft smile.

"Yes thank you." Shego says.

"These medallions were blessed by Athena herself so they will guide seeing that you're both Knights of Athena." Drakken says.

They leave arena and head for the road leading out of Argos.

They arrive in Athens four days later.

"Home sweet home." Kim says as she stretches her back.

"You can say that again." Shego says as she flops onto her bed.

"Shego I leve you." Kim says as she gets p and flops down next to Shego.

"I love you too Kimber." Shego says as she smiles a loving smile.

"I wish we could get married but they council says its unethical." Kim says as she grasps Shego's hand.

"Me too Kimber me too." Shego says pulling Kim into a passionate and fiery kiss.

"


	4. Their marriage

-Four months later-

"How did you change the High Councils mind to let us get married Spitfire?" Kimber asks as the walk out of the chambers of the High Council.

"The threat of a plasma enema and being skinned alive." Shego says smirking evilly

"You know they could have us killed Spitfire!" Kim squeals scared.

"I know but they would never kill two Demi-Goddess'. Shego says putting her hand on her right hip.

"That's true so what do I have to be worried about?" Kimber says.

"Nothing really." Shego says.

"So true Shena." Kim says as she pulls Shego closer to her.

"Shena Spartas Possible now that has a ring to it." Shego says as she leans against Kim.

"Sure does Spitfire." Kim says with a loving smile.


	5. Drakken's Enlistment In Kimber's Army

Kim and Shego are back in the city-state of Argos to see Drakken and asks him for help.

"Where we find Drakken Shego?" Kim asks the love of her life.

"I think that man Ronicus said at the High Council building." Shego replies.

"Right where is the High Council building located at anyway." Kim says.

"In the city-center of Argos." Shego says as she leads the way to the High Council building.

"Alright lead the way Emerald." Kim says before pulling Shego into a searing and brain-melting kiss.

"Wow that was hot!" Shego says dazedly.

"I did say that I was an awesome kisser!" Kim says proudly.

"Yeah you just proved that statement true yet again." Shego says with a soft smile.

"Now let's find Drakken!" Kim says as she marches off towards the city's center.

-Ten minutes later-

Kimber and Shego enter the High Council building.

"I'm Monique and how can I help the two of you today?" asks a mocha-skinned woman with black hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"We need to see the leader of this city-state Drakken." Shego says looking at the woman.

"I'll go let him know that you two are looking for him what are your names?" Monique asks.

"I'm Kimber Possible and this beautiful woman right here is my wife Shego." Kim says while aiming a loving smile at Shego.

"The High Council allowed you two get married?" Monique asks surprised.

"Yes they couldn't exactly deny Kimber the daughter of the Almighty Zeus the right to marry." Shego says with a smirk.

"And they wouldn't want to deny the daughter of the God of War Ares the right to marry either."  
Kim says while also smirking.

"Forgive me daughter's of the great gods for my ignorance." Monique says as she kneels and bows her head.

"Not many people are able to tell whose a Demi-God and whose a regular mortal so rise." Kim and Shego say together.

"Thank you Shego and Kimber for being so kind to me." Monique says as she rises to her feet.

"No big." Kim says with a huge smile on herface.

"Daughters of Zeus and Ares how may I be of service?" Drakken asks as he walks up them.

"To ask you to come to Athens and train in my army." Kim says.

"But what about the people of Argos who would lead them?" Drakken asks.

"We have asked the Goddess Athena to watch over Argos for now." Shego says scowling.

"And she agreed?" Drakken asks.

"Yes she shall watch over the people of Argos until this war between the gods is over." Kim says while handing Drakken his enlistment form.

"Report to the outskirts of Athens in two weeks." Shego says.


	6. Bonnie's Enlistment into the Army

Kim and Shego are back in the city-state of Argos to see Bonnie.

"Where did Drakken says she would be again?" Kim asks her wife Shego.

"At the arena training Benthos the Giant." Shego replies.

"Alright lets go talk to her about her joining the Athenian army." Kim says as she turns towards the arena.

"Come on Benthos you can do better then that!" shouts a teal-eyed brunette with a stunning figure.

"Bonnie nothing can defeat the Pegasus Meteor Punch." Kim says as she strides up to the teal-eyed beauty.

"And why is that K?" Bonnie asks sarcasticly.

"Because it's my ultimate weapon." Kim says with matter-of-fact smirk.

"What are you doing back in Argos anyway K?" Bonnie asks.

"Looking for people to draft into the Athenian army and your one of them B." Kim says as she hands Bonnie an enlistment paper.

"Where do I go?" Bonnie asks quietly.

"Report to the outskirts of Athens in two weeks." Shego says.

"I will be there General Kimber!" Bonnie says saluting.

"What about Benthos?" Shego asks as they walk away.

"He goes wherever she goes." Kim replies.

"So we should expect to see him with Bonnie?" Shego asks.

"Yes." Kim says.

"Who are we drafting next General?" Shego asks.

"Ronicus The Great." Kim says.


	7. Training Begins

"Where is Ronicus the Great supposed to be?" Shego asks her wife Kim.

"At the coliseum training for his next fight." Kim says to her green-skinned wife.

"Then let's head for the coliseum and Ronicus the Great." Shego says as she heaves a tired sigh.

"Right then we need to turn left up here." Kim says with a mischievous twinkle in her sparkling emerald eyes.

-Ten minutes later-

"Here we are the great coliseum of Athens, Greece!" Kim says with a dramatic flourish of her hands.

They walk into the coliseum and head down into the arena.

"We are looking for Ronicus the Great is he here?" Shego asks looking around.

"That would be me Mighty Ones." Says a blonde haired man wearing Spartan armor with a horse hair crest coming off the top of his helmet.

"The Great Gods are in need of your services sir." Kim says handing him a piece of rolled up parchment bearing a wax seal with Zeus' insignia.

"When am I to report for training?" Ronicus asks.

"Outskirts of Athens in two weeks' time." Kim says to the blonde haired man.

-Two Weeks Later-

"Zeus' Army training camp this is the place." Ronicus says as he looks at the parchment in his hands.

"She enlisted you too Ronicus?" asks a teal eyed brunette.

"Yes she did, did she enlist you too Bonnie?" Ronicus asks the brunette known as Bonnie.

"Yeah wonder who else she enlisted?" Bonnie says.

"She also enlisted me." says a blue-skinned Athenian.

"Drakken she enlisted you?!" Ronicus asks surprised.

"Yes she did." Drakken says with an amused twinkle in his black eyes.

_What will happen in chapter 8? You'll have to wait to find out. Till then toodles, Teletubby 2015._


End file.
